Play (a.k.a. Playtime)
Play is a Wiggles 1999 episode from TV Series 2. Synposis This episode focuses on Magic, although the episode is called "Play" Anthony tries to make a ball dissappear while Captain believes that the stick is magic, but Wags & Skally are tricking him. Plot "Having Fun at the Beach” Greg does some magic to make a ball disappear. Anthony is really impressed and wants to try. He stares intently at Greg while he makes another ball disappear. Now he wants to try: “Ball, disappear!” He drops the ball. Greg suggests Anthony practice, practice, practice! “Quack Quack” – concert version Captain looks for Wags with his spyglass. He bumps into a bunch of things, and eventually Wags arrives and freaks him out. He tells Wags he has a job for him, and that’s to fetch the stick. He throws the stick but Wags doesn’t fetch it. Wags comes up with a clever plan to make the stick come back on its own. When Captain throws it, one of the Wagettes, hiding behind a bush, picks up the stick. Wags whistles, and the Wagettte throws the stick back, and Wags catches it. Captain doesn’t see who throw it, and is so stunned that the stick is magical! Murray is looking for a song to play. He sees Greg’s hat, and gets the idea that maybe he can do some magic to get a song. He recites the magic words, but nothing happens, so he shrugs and leaves. Then the rabbit comes out with a guitar and plays a song. Murray hears it and plays the song too! “The Monkey Dance” – concert version A nthony continues practicing his ball trick, without much luck. Murray and Jeff make some more remarks about the clouds. They see a cloud do a loop-de-loop and are amazed. Jeff pulls out a remote from inside a rock, and hits rewind. The cloud loops again. Jeff is painting a picture and shows it to the camera. Can you see it? It’s a pony! “Ponies” Murray is outdoors at night playing his guitar. He talks about finding his favorite constellation, the Great Guitar. Sure enough, he’s able to spot it. Murray says, “I’ve always wanted to play with the big stars.” Captain Feathersword has the entire gang gathered, and tells them that “this stick be magical” He declares that the stick fetches itself, but when he throws the stick, it doesn’t come back. Then Wags offers to throw it, with a Wagette hiding from the bush again. He throws the stick, whistles, and the stick comes back! Amazing! Captain sees the little Wagette and declares it wasn’t magic, but it was a trick after all. Greg says that might be a trick, but here’s some magic. He makes something in his hand and makes it disappear. Anthony tries too with his ball, but he drops the ball. Wags picks it up and hands it to the Captain. Captain screams “He fetched! Wags Fetched!” much to the delight of everyone. Anthony comments, "Now that’s magic!" Alternate titles *Magical Stick/Watching the Sky (Sprout title) Promo Pictures Play-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword outside of Wags' House in promo picture Play-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's Garden in promo picture }} Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes